


Time of lose

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [44]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Darkening was hard time for everyone, especially for Indis





	Time of lose

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM bingo prompts:  
> The Noldor - N32 Darkening of Valinor,   
> The Noldor - I24 Indis

It was hard time for everyone, time of decisions, and time of lose. Especially for Indis. She lost so much in the darkening. First, her husband, who lied dead in Formenos. For long he wasn’t with her, so one could say she lost him long time ago, but now he was gone and she didn’t know when, if at all, she would see him again.

And now, her children and grandchildren, almost everyone of them, left. Only Findis decided to stay. What was she to do? Alone, in darkness. She also chose to leave Noldor and returned to the Vanyar.


End file.
